Stone
by uciha athrun
Summary: Sasuke berkelakuan aneh. Dia menjadi suka mengumpulkan batu semenjak Hinata mengenalnya secara dekat. Misteri apa yang terkandung didalam batu itu, bagaimana cara Hinata mengungkapnya.  Tak ada karakter lain selain Sasuke dan Hinata.


*- Stone -*

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto Pairing : Sasuke U & Hinata H Rated : K + Warning : Hanya ada dua karakter didalam fic, Sasuke dan Hinata.

-

"S-sasuke-kun kau kenapa? A-ayo kita m-masuk?"  
>Matahari senja telah berubah menjadi malam, misi yang diberikanpun telah rampung terjadi. Dua shinobi yang berada diluar pintu gerbang perbatasan Konoha-pun bersiap untuk masuk kedalam desa. Namun hal itu urung terjadi juga saat pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu langkahnya terhenti ditengah jalan, menundukkan kepalanya kebawah tanah untuk mencari sesuatu hal.<br>"Sebentar lagi. Kau pulang saja duluan jika kau mau."  
>Meskipun sudah dipersilahkan masuk duluan, gadis bermahkotakan rambut indigo panjang itu tidak lantas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk masuk. Gadis itu malah memutuskan untuk berdiri menunggu sampai Sasuke itu menemukan apa yang ia cari, tidak mengindahkan apa yang disarankan kepadanya.<p>

Lama menunggu membuat Hinata- nama gadis itu- bosan. Dia kemudian memutuskan mendekati Sasuke untuk membantunya mencari apa yang dia cari.  
>"S-sasuke-kun, bisa aku bantu?" tawar Hinata disamping Sasuke.<br>"Tidak usah." singkat padat dan berisi. Sasuke menolak tawaran Hinata dengan datar.  
>"T-tapi Sasuke-kun a-aku mau-"<br>"Aku bilang tidak usah!"  
>Bungkam, seketika itu pula Hinata yang berniat membantu itu bungkam akibat menerima nada tinggi dari Sasuke, dan tentu saja langsung membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membantunya.<br>"M-ma-ma-m-"  
>"Tidak usah minta maaf." Sasuke lantas membungkukkan badannya, mengambil sesuatu ditanah sebelum dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.<br>Tapi saat menyadari jika Hinata yang ditinggalkannya lebih dahulu melangkah belum juga ada disampingnya, membuat dia harus menghetikan langkahnya untuk berbalik mencari keberadaannya ada dimana.  
>"Kau kenapa? Cepat gerakan kakimu itu."<br>"M-maaf." dengan cepat Hinata lantas menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya karena melamun.

Sudah hampir dua tahun ini Sasuke telah kembali dari pelariannya, sudah dua tahun itu pula Hinata sering diberikan misi bersamanya.  
>Awal saat Sasuke pulang kedesa, Hinata sebisa mungkin menghindarhnya karena takut. Entah itu dijalan ataupun dimanapun, Hinata selalu menghindarinya hingga akhirnya tanpa bisa ia hindari lagi pertemuan itu bersamanya. Pertemuan dimana dia dan Kiba harus menjalankan misi bertiga dengannya.<p>

Dia hebat, dia kuat, dia dapat mengalahkan sinobi-sinobi lain dalam sekejap tanpa bantuan orang lain. Hinata mengakui itu semua, tapi meskipun seperti itu dia tetap saja merasa takut padanya. Terlebih lagi aura yang dikeluarkannya jika berdekatan dengannya. Sungguh menakutkan membuat dia semakin menjaga jarak darinya.  
>"S-sasuke-kun, s-sebaiknya kita p-pergi ketempat H-hokage-sama terlebih d-dahulu untuk m-melaporkan misi k-kita sebelum k-kita pulang."<br>"Hn."  
>Hingga akhirnya perasaan itu berubah saat pada suatu misi lain Sasuke rela terluka demi menghalangi kunai musuh menggunakan tubuhnya dengan sengaja hanya untuk melindunginya. Awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Sasuke rela melakukan itu untuknya yang bukan siapa-siapa itu.<br>Hingga pada akhirnya ia mengerti jika Sasuke itu adalah seorang pria yang baik. Didalam dirinya yang dingin terdapat jiwa seorang pria yang sangat baik.  
>Mulai saat itupula Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menjauhi Sasuke seperti dulu. Dia menjadi semakin menyesal karena dia sempat berpikiran buruk terhadapnya.<br>"M-maaf Sasuke-kun. A-apa aku b-boleh menanyakan s-seuatu kepadamu?"  
>"Hn. Tanya apa?"<br>"S-sebenarnya Sasuke-kun m-mengumpulkan batu s-setiap k-kita pulang d-dari misi i-itu untuk a-apa? A-apakah ada a-alasan khusus k-kenapa Sasuke-kun m-mengumpulkan batu i-itu?"  
>Inilah keanehan yang ditunjukan oleh seorang Sasuke selama ini. Semenjak Hinata sering bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia menjadi sering melihat keanehan yang ditunjukan olehnya, yaitu melihatnya memungut sebuah batu kecil setiap harinya disaat menjalankan misi.<br>Bukan, bukan hanya disaat menjalankan misi, karena sempat beberapa kali dia melihat Sasuke memungut batu meski dia sedang tidak menjalankan misi.  
>Jadi apakah sekarang Sasuke gemar mengoleksi kerikir, apakah sekarang dia menjadi teropsesi kepada kerikil.<br>Tapi kenapa, kenapa Sasuke menjadi aneh seperti ini. Bukannya Sasuke itu orang yang tidak suka dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu.  
>Semua keanehan ini membuat Hinata semakin penasaran hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan itu semua.<br>"Kau ingin tau?" Sasuke berhenti dari jalannya yang diikuti Hinata disampingnya.  
>"I-iya, a-aku ingin t-tau."<br>Sasuke lantas menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius membuat Hinata semakin menjadi penasaran untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.  
>"Aku menggumpulkan batu-batu itu untuk-"<br>Glek "U-untuk?"  
>"Untuk- apa kau tau."<br>"Eh, a-apa?"  
>"Cepat kita ketempat Hokage. Hari sudah menjadi semakin larut." Sasuke kembail melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat Hokage berada.<br>Sedang Hinata yang merasa dipermainkan hanya bisa kembali mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan perasaan kesal.

:

Hari demi hari dilalu Hinata dengan situasi sama, yaitu melihat Sasuke mengumpulkan batu kerikil disaat mereka bertemu. Tanpa ada penjelasan yang jelas darinya membuat Hinata semakin dibuatnya penasaran.  
>Hingga rencana untuk menantang Sasuke dalam pertandinganpun ia utarakan dengan berani agar dia dapat mengetahui rahasia yang terkandung didalam butu itu.<br>"Apa menantangku?"  
>"I-iya, a-aku ingin m-menantangmu bertanding"<br>"Kau bercandakan. Kau dan aku. Heh lucu sekali." Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan serius Hinata yang mau menantangnya. Dia malah lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya diatas pohon dibanding melanjutkan tantangan yang menurutnya menggelikan.  
>"K-kenapa, k-kau takut."<br>'Takut', mendengar itu alis Sasuke menjadi berkedut. Tidak disangka ada orang yang mengatakan kalau dia takut karena sebuah tantangan. Apa lagi tantangan itu diberikan oleh seorang wanita.  
>Meskipun seperti itu dia tidak boleh terpancing dengan kata-kata itu. Karena jika dia mulai terpancing, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menanggapinya.<br>"T-tak kusangka s-seorang Uchiha b-bisa takut j-juga. S-sungguh memalukan."  
>Sabar Sasuke, kau harus sabar. Jangan terpancing dengan anak ini. Anak ini hanya ingin membuatmu marah sehingga kau mau menerima tantangannya.<br>"S-sebaiknya kau m-mengganti celanamu d-dengan rok saja j-jika kau memang t-takut. D-dasar banci!"  
>Cih, sudah cukup. Meskipun dengan nada yang tergagap-gagap tidak jelas, tapi ucapan anak itu sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. Banci, akan ditunjukannya siapa yang dia sebut banci itu.<br>Sasuke lantas membuka kedua matanya, melompat dari atas pohon tempatnya tadi sedang tidur, dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Hinata setelah ia ada dibawah.  
>"Apa maumu?"<br>Yes berhasil. Dengan perasaan yang penuh dengan kemenangan Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang marah. Tapi meskipun seperti itu Hinata tidaklah takut. Dia malah tersenyum singkat kepada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan paksa.  
>"Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu kepadaku. Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"<br>"A-aku ingin menantang S-sasuke-kun dalam sebuah p-pertandingan."  
>"Hn. Katakan. Tapi asalkan itu tidak berhubungan dengan jurus maupun perkelahian, aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku tidak mau melukaimu karena tantangan konyol ini."<br>"T-tanpa jurus m-maupun perkelahian?" Hinata akhirnya menjadi bingung dengan apa yang akan ditantangkannya kepada Sasuke. Awalnya dia berpikir mau bertarung layaknya sinobi. Untung-untung bisa menang.  
>Namun sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa jurus maupun perkelahian apa yang bisa ia lakukan.<br>"M-memasak. A-aku menantangmu untuk m-mema-"  
>"Tidak mau. kau mau menjebakku dengan tantangan konyol ini. Hah" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata sehingga suaranya akan benar-benar terdengar keras dan mengintimidasi ditelinga Hinata.<br>"L-lantas apa yang b-bisa aku lakukan?"  
>Sasuke kembali menarik wajahnya dari wajah Hinata karena jujur saja dia merasa malu saat wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah seorang wanita "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi lupakan saja kau mau menantangku."<br>Hinata menjadi tertunduk lesu mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke barusan. Dia memang sadar dia tidak memiliki keahlian apa-apa. Jadi dia hanya bisa tertunduk lesu menerima kekalahannya sebelum bertanding.  
>"T-tapikan-"<br>"Sudah lupakan saja kau mau menantangku. Sebaiknya kau sekarang pulang saja, karena aku mau pergi kekedai Ichiraku. Aku lapar, aku mau makan ramen disana." Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengindahkan apa tindakan yang akan diambil Hinata berikutnya.  
>"T-tunggu dulu Sasuke-kun. A-aku punya ide." Hinata mengejar Sasuke untuk berjalan disisi kanannya.<br>"Ide apa?"  
>"B-bagaimana kalau k-kita bertanding m-makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku."<br>"Makan ramen?" Hinata menganguk penuh harapan.  
>"Boleh juga. Tapi ngomong-ngomong pertandingan ini apa untungnya untukku."<br>"I-itu." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa kegugupannya sekarang "J-jika Sasuke-kun mau, n-nanti apa bila S-sasuke-kun menang, a-aku mau kok menuruti apa y-yang Sasuke-kun katakan."  
>"Hm..., tidak buruk juga imbalanmu."<br>"T-tapi jika aku y-yang menang m-maka aku minta S-sasuke-kun memberitahuku rahasia apa y-yang tersimpan dibalik b-batu yang Sasuke-kun ambil."  
>"Kau niat sekali ya untuk mengetahui rahasia itu."<br>"T-tentu saja." Hinata menganggu mantap.  
>"Baiklah kita lihat apakah kau bisa mengalahkanku atau tidak."<br>Dan merekapun akhirnya berjalan berdampingan menuju kedai Ichiraku berada.

:

Sastu mangkok ramen telah dilahap Hinata dengan susah payah, tapi hal itu belum membuatnya memenangkan perlombaan ini. Itu dikarenakan Sasuke, lawan tandingnya sekarang telah menghabiskan dua mangkok ramen dengan mudahnya.  
>"Kenapa. kau mau menyerah?" Sasuke mengejek Hinata yang sekarang sedang memakan ramennya yang kedua dengan wajah yang sepertinya sudah sangat kekenyangan.<br>"J-jangan harap. A-aku akan m-mengalahkanmu hari i-ini dan akan m-mengetahui rahasia apa i-itu."  
>Hinata tidak mengindahkan perutnya yang kekenyangan itu. Dia malah semakin lahap memakan ramennya hingga sekarang telah memasuki mangkok ketiga.<p>

Mual, mau muntah karena kekenyangan. Itulah yang dilihat Sasuke dari wajah Hinata. Dia belum kalah, bahkan dia masih sanggup makan beberapa mangkok ramen lagi. Namun saat melihat wajah Hinata seperti itu, perasaan tidak tega muncul dibenaknya.  
>Apakah seingin tahukah dia tentang rahasia dibalik batu yang dikumpulkannya. Jika betul begitu maka hal ini sudahlah cukup. Dia sudah cukup melihat usaha keras yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata sekarang.<br>Sasuke lantas meletakan sumpit yang ia pegang, meminum air putih yang disediakan untuknya dimeja sebelum akhirnya dia mengakui kekalahannya pada Hinata meski banyaknya ramen yang ia makan lebih banyak dibanding ramen yang dimakan oleh Hinata.  
>"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya jika dia telah menang dalam perlombaan ini.<br>"Hn."  
>"T-tapi aku masih b-belum menyusul banyaknya r-ramen yang Sasuke-kun m-makan." Sasuke empat mangkok, Hinata dua mangkok lebih sedikit.<br>"Hn, tak pa. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku tidak mampu makan lagi."  
>"J-jadi aku sekarang b-bisa tau untuk a-apa Sasuke-kun mengumpulkan b-batu-batu itu."<br>"Hn."  
>"L-lalu untuk apa b-batu itu, b-beritahu aku sekarang?"<br>Sasuke lantas berdiri dari duduknya, membayar ramen yang ia makan dan Hinata sebelum pada akhirnya ia melangkah keluar kedai.  
>"Ikuti aku."<br>"I-iya" dengan segera Hinata berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang hingga pada akhirnya ia berada disebuah tempat dimana bunga lavender tumbuh subur dengan indahnya.  
>"I-indah sekali!" Hinata takjup saat melihat hamparan bunga itu "Aku tidak tau ada tempat seindah ini dikonoha."<br>"Hn. Kaukan memang tidak tau apa-apa." sindir Sasuke membuat Hinata mencibir sendiri.  
>"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, u-untuk apa kau m-membawaku kesini. A-apakah hal ini a-ada hubungannya dengan b-batu yang kau k-kumpulkan?"<br>Sasuke kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk menggambil batu kecil yang tadi ia pungut sebelumnya.  
>"Kau ingin tau apa yang aku lakukan dengan batu yang aku kumpulkan?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.<br>"Kalau begitu perhatikan ini."  
>Sasuke dengan penuh tenaga melemparkan batu yang ia pegang kehamparan bunga lavender didepannya yang tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut. Jadi selama ini Sasuke mengambil batu dijalan untuk dia buang kembali disini. Tapi apa tujuan dari hal itu. Apa maksud sebenarnya dari hal ini.<br>"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku melemparkan batu yang repot-repot aku ambil dijalankan?"  
>"I-iya."<br>"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi aku sudah janji kepadamu. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku menceritakan ini padamu." Sasuke lantas menghadapkan tubuhnya ketubuh Hinata agar dirinya dapat memandang wajah manis miliknya.  
>"Aku melambangkan rasa cintaku seperti batu yang aku ambil. Keras, cintaku keras bagaikan batu. Takkan mudah untuk dihancurkan.<br>Bermacam-maca bentuknya seperti bermacam-macam caraku mengekspresikannya padanya.  
>Batu juga memiliki tekstur kasar seperti sifatku yang mengasarinya dikala waktu meski itu caraku menutupi rasa cintaku padanya.<br>Batu keberadaanya sering tidak disadari oleh setiap orang seperti perhatianku yang sering tidak ia sadari.  
>Itulah maksud dari aku mengambil batu itu. Aku mengubur dalam-dalam cintaku kedalam batu yang aku ambil karena aku tak mampu mengungkapkan rasa cintaku ini padanya."<br>"Sasuke-kun." Hinata nampak merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal yang ternyata sangat sensitif "T-tapi Sasuke-kun, k-kenapa Sasuke-kun membuang b-batu yang menyimpan p-perasaan cintamu k-kepada gadis itu disini?"  
>"Karena membuangnya disini bagaikan aku mengatakan cintaku ini kepadanya.<br>Dia bagaikan bunga lavender. Jadi aku membuang batu cintaku dihamparan bunga lavender setiap hari. Setiap aku melihatnya."  
>"B-bunga lavender? T-tapi bukannya s-seharusnya bunga sakura?"<br>"Kenapa harus bunga sakura?"  
>"K-karena bukannya S-sasuke-kun menyukai S-sakura-chan."<br>"Sakura? Heh, aku menyukai wanita yang mirip bunga lavender. Bukannya Sakura. Kau tau siapa gadis yang aku maksud, gadis yang aku bilang mirip dengan bunga lavender?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata sehingga jarak mereka sekarang hanya satu jengkal.  
>"T-tidak mungkin." Hinata sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Wanita yang mirip dengan bunga lavender. Dia adalah "A-aku?"<br>"Hn. Kaulah orangnya. Kaulah yang membuatku harus mengatakan ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku menanyakan ini padamu.  
>Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku Hyuuga Hinata?"<p>

:  
>THE+END<p>

akhir yang menggantung. Tapi itu bisa membuat para reader menentukan bagaimana akhir dari fic ini. Antara Ya, atau Tidak.  
>Pilih sendiri yang reader suka. <p>


End file.
